Union
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Johan Anderson is the second prince of the royal Anderson family. But, meeting a warrior named Judai and experiencing his world makes Johan question his upbringing. He soon set his mind on one thing, union. AU (Spiritshipping)
1. Chapter 1 - Encounter

Hello, this is my first story. I'm hoping everyone likes it! Reviews are more than welcome! Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

The white stallion strode through the forest, a young male sat perched on it's back. Behind the stallion and it's rider; there was a yellow and brown stallion with a female, the same age as the male, gracefully sat on the back of the horse. The two stallions trotted to a stop, when the male let out a gentle "whoa". The girl pushed some of her stray blonde locks from her face back into her hair. Her porcelain skin shone in the light and her gentle hazel eyes glinted as she looked to the young male beside her. His gentle green eyes held a somewhat wary look before he pulled the hood of his forest green cape down. His teal hair slipped out from the velvet-textured material as he let out a soft exhale, his ivory skin catching the light with an appealing glow. He bit his lip, careful not to bite down too hard, when his gaze slid to the stallion beneath. It's wings spread and the sapphire-coloured horn shimmered. The stallion was just as wary as the bluenette; his proud head lowered gently to the floor, where his horn brushed against the grass. He let out a soft snort as his blue eyes looked to the male sat atop him.

"Sapphire? Easy... Just relax." The bluenette whispered these words to the stallion gently.

"Something is wrong, Johan... I do _not_ like it here..." The stallion replied, almost growling. The name of this stallion was Sapphire Pegasus, a transportation/fighter monster. These monsters were adapted to the world outside of their gems and could stay for long periods of time before reverting to gem form. Perched on the bluenette's shoulder was a small feline-like creature that had purple fur. This creature had two sets of ears and a beautiful ruby placed in it's head. It's body was sleek and it's fur was maintained and glossy. It's tail fur was fanned out at the end and held an alluring spherical ruby. Johan smiled and felt the little creature brush it's head against his chin and purr contently.

"Ah... Hello, Ruby Carbuncle."

The well-groomed Carbuncle mewed gently before it's ears perked up. It seemed startled and slid back down into the back of the cape that Johan wore. The two humans exchanged glances and a nod before Johan spoke up again.

"Asuka, we should check the area. It might be a rogue monster attack." Johan's words held strength as he spoke to the blonde. She nodded and rode off ahead of Johan, only to be followed soon. When they came to halt, Johan's green eyes met with the sight of a boy about his age. The boy had orange hair at the top which became gradient into a warm brown and determined chocolate eyes. He had warm ivory skin that was full of youth and energy. The brunette wore an outfit that consisted of black, white and red. He had a black and red jacket that loosely clung to his lanky build, allowing freedom of movement, and white ripped jeans that had considerably large tears at the knees, allowing them to bend well. Beside him was a blue monster with slight tinges of yellow on it's outfit and helmet, accompanied with circular orange areas. From it's back there were two large blue wing-like parts that made it rather aerodynamic. Johan could tell that the monster his eyes were looking at was a fighter. But when his gaze trailed to the right, he bit his lower lip. There was a rogue monster, bitter air hung around it and it had clearly been deformed due to the twisted heart it now held. Johan debated about helping or not, but settled on watching. He could chime in when the time was right.

Johan's green gaze held firm as he watched the boy skid back as he landed, narrowly missing an attack from the rogue. It wasn't long until the brunette slipped his hand into his back jean pocket and fished out another monster gem. The colouration was beautiful, silver throughout with clear lines of blue or red. He hesitated for a while but soon the gem gleamed, flashing and erupting into a burst of light that shared the same colours. Johan shielded his eyes with his left arm and waited for the glow to die down before he looked again. Another fighter monster was there, with the same silver colour all over. It had bright blue eyes and Johan took a while to get all the details. There was a yellow gem in the monster's forehead that had a long streak of blue that went all the way up to the end of a point on it's head. It's neck had a dark blue patch with red lining. On it's shoulders were two large silver pads, like a suit of armour. It's chest held three red triangles that pointed opposite a blue circular gem embedded. The monster overall had a lean build. It's forearms had two fin-like things that went into a triangle with a sharp point. Johan watched as the new fighter monster leaped into the air and tore into the rogue monster. The rogue let out a shrill shriek before it split into halves. The two parts fell the opposite way from each other before a dark glow enveloped the corpse and dissipated. Johan's gaze went back to the brunette, who let out a sigh and stumbled back. There was a visible slash across his chest and his jacket had now darkened in the black areas due to blood that leaked out. A small, brown winged furball soon slipped out from behind a tree and fluttered over to the brunette.

" **Kuri? Kuri, kuri.** " The brown fluffball tilted it's body slightly as it looked at the brunette who smiled gently.

"Ah, Hane Kuriboh... Sorry ya hafta see me like this," the brunette's words were quiet as he spoke before he coughed gently. The winged furball, known as Hane Kuriboh, got closer and let out a gentle squeak. "You can't heal these, they're not monster wounds. I got them from the rogue wielder, who attacked me with his bloody sword... They're mortal wounds, Hane."

Ruby's ears perked as it heard 'mortal wounds'. It leapt off Johan and rushed to the brunette. Soon it jumped up onto the male and lowered it's tail over the injury. Hane Kuriboh and the boy seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of another companion monster. The jewel on the carbuncle's head glimmered and the tail's ruby also glowed. Ruby closed it's eyes and when it reopened them, the wound was close. The tear on the jacket proved that, showing nothing but clear and bare skin. Johan seemed a bit shocked and ran after Ruby. He let out a gentle groan as he looked Ruby dead in the eyes.

"Ruby! I know you just wanted to help, but you know better than to run to someone you have never met before..." Johan's words were gentle scolds, Ruby just chirped and hopped back onto Johan's shoulder before the bluenette looked the brunette properly in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded as he looked over the bluenette that stood before him. _A cute companion monster belongs to gorgeous guy like this? Wow, my lucky day._ The brunette took in the other's appearance and held back a blush. The male before him wore a pale lavender long sleeved shirt that had soft frills at the end of the sleeves, while the collar of the shirt had a more prominent plum lining. He noticed that he wore black trousers that hugged his legs, which transcended into white riding boots. The male's ivory skin made him alluring green eyes even more noticeable. He hesitated for a while and attempted to look away, noticing the look in the handsome male's eyes go from concerned to slightly confused. The brunette then noticed Ruby sat on the other's shoulder and raised a brow. His brain only then kicked in. _Wait... Really good looking, a carbuncle companion monster... HOLY!_ The brunette then paled and almost freaked, startling the bluenette instantly.

"Holy crap! You're Prince Anderson!" The brunette's words came out unintentionally loud, making the prince wince slightly. The bluenette nodded gently as the brunette seemed to burst from the inside out. He then noticed the smaller male fluster and watched as he bowed his head quickly. "I'm sorry you met me like this. My name's Judai Yuki."

"Judai, huh?" Johan blinked before he smiled and gently placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Judai seemed to jump at the kind touch. "It is a pleasure to meet you. But please, don't call me Prince Anderson... I would prefer being called Johan. But, whatever is easier for you is fine."

Judai was about to speak before he heard three voices echo in the area.

"Aniki!" and "Judai-sama!"

The brunette blanched slightly when the slightly more feminine voice chimed in. He let out a soft groan and turned to see three people. A tall, dark-skinned, dark-haired male with dark green eyes. Johan could only describe his skin tone as honey or golden. A short, porcelain skinned male with bright blue hair and grey eyes and finally a short, warm ivory skinned girl with dark purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. All three of them had yet to notice Johan and all perked when they heard Judai say their names.

"Kenzan, Sho, Rei. What're ya doin' here?"

"Looking for you, Judai-sama." Rei smiled and flicked her dark hair gracefully (or so she thought). Judai seemed to bite the inside of his cheek to contain a groan. Johan held back a chuckle and restricted a smile as he watched the scene unveil.

"Yeah Aniki! Ya need to let us know if you're goin' to kick ass-don." Kenzan grinned, his dark eyes gleamed with what anyone would describe as a childish spark. The short bluette glared at the much taller dark-skinned boy and mumbled something. It was along the lines of: 'Aniki's my aniki, not yours Kenzan.'

Johan shifted a bit as Ruby chirped calmly. The little sound made Rei look up and over to where the cute sound came from. Her brown eyes then landed their gaze on Johan. She acknowledged his presence and appreciated his good looks before her eyes trailed down to where Ruby sat perched on his shoulder and squealed. Kenzan and Sho both raised a brow.

"It's... So... _cute!_ " She squeaked as Ruby jolted at her sudden outburst. Judai cringed, being right next to her as she squealed like a little girl. "Ah! Oh my god! It's so freaking adorable! I want it!"

"OW! My fucking ears...!" Judai groaned as he heard ringing in his now part-deaf ears. Johan seemed to jump when he heard Rei pretty much scream. His green eyes went to Asuka, who was now off her stallion. She just smiled coyly and showed she wanted no part of this. Johan held a groan and looked to Judai, who was still cringing and had covered his ears. He simply mouthed the words 'my fucking ears! I'm going deaf!'


	2. Chapter 2 - Exposed

Three sounds of beating hooves soon interrupted the group, who fell silent. Soon, emerging from the clearing, were three other stallions. One was a darker version of Sapphire, having a dark and thin black horn that was ridged and sharp to the point. It's mane was jagged and pointed black armour was on it's chest and hooves. It's eyes were a red colour instead of the calming blue that Sapphire had. On it's back was a male, similar to Johan but a year or two older than him. He had slightly darker hair than Johan and his eyes were orange. The same ivory skin tone was obvious, however. His outfit consisted of tight fitting, yet somewhat flattering black and grey clothes. The shirt he wore was a sleeveless black one, the material reached his Adam's apple and covered it. Over the black shirt was a sleeveless jacket that had buckles on the chest area. He had black trousers that hugged his legs and black riding boots. He had a dark grey cape that was sharp at the edge, as if the material was cut to look that way. Johan shifted uncomfortably, pressing the tip of his white boots into the floor. He ran his hand through his teal hair and looked down before he spoke in a soft yet awkward voice.

"Brother..." Johan's voice seemed to hold a passionate disliking to the term. "What are you doing here?"

The older male didn't reply, his orange eyes just stared at the squirming boy. He then jumped off the stallion and walked over to the slightly shorter male. He raised his hand and immediately smacked the other in the back of his head. Johan winced at the sudden pain, but said nothing. He had simply bit his lip and kept silent, holding back the groan of pain. It was only after the impact was heard by the whole group and their attention went to him that he spoke. His words were venomous.

"Idiot! I can not believe you had sneaked out _again_! Do you know how much you worry Mother and Father when you do that? Or are you just that impulsive?" His voice was bitter and he raised his voice a little. Johan simply flinched and stayed quiet. The onslaught of words didn't stop there, however. "Honestly! You should know better, but what am I to say? You are stubborn, little brother. You do as you please, whenever you please!"

"Brother, I-"

"Prince Jehu, please relax! Johan is not to blame and he is not harmed. He is fine and capable. I know he worries the majesties but-" Asuka interrupted, her brown eyes glaring at Jehu. Johan's eyes widened when he saw Jehu smack her in the face and growl. He knew he couldn't do anything, so he just stayed still. Asuka's face had been turned from the force of the strike and she didn't move. She bit her lip herself then. After seeing this, a copper-haired male approached Asuka. He had warm ivory skin and gentle brown eyes that shared his hair colour. He had a rather simplistic outfit and black shirt with material that went over his neck and a blue and white jacket. He had black jeans on and a pair of black knee high boots. He let out a soft sigh as he caressed Asuka's cheek where she had been hit.

"Oh, sister. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nii-san... It is reasonable. I talked back after all." Asuka's words were a whisper, barely audible. Only the dark brunette, Judai and Johan could hear her. The boy ran his hair through his dark hair and exhaled softly before he brushed aside some of Asuka's blonde locks and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then smiled reassuringly at Johan, who let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He spoke quietly, but it was audible.

"I apologize, Fubuki. It is my fault Asuka got hurt..."

"Who knew royalty were such jerks...?" Judai growled, purposely saying it loudly. Johan seemed to be a bit surprised at the statement, but the others quickly made sure he knew it was mainly directed to Jehu. Judai looked at Johan for a while before his gaze hardened and he glared at Jehu. His words became bitter. "Hell, I'm glad I'm _not_ a personal warrior. I'd rather not be stuck with a bastard who'd strike his own brother and a girl. What kind of bastard does that anyway?"

"Agreed, no one should harm a lady. Royalty or not. No gentleman would ever harm a woman. Either way, I'm glad Judai is kind and is such a gentleman compared to you." Rei's words came out as snaps. Kenzan and Sho simply nodded in agreement. It was wrong to harm a lady, no matter your status. Judai simply huffed before he scowled and spoke up again. The harsh tone not leaving his voice.

"I don't know if you had a shitty upbringing or something, _pal_. But I do know it's wrong to hurt a maiden and your own blood. It's lower than the rogues."

Jehu visibly scowled. That was ripe, coming from a low-class. Johan on the other hand, seemed completely horrified by the statement. He didn't get along with his brother, yes, but calling him lower than a rogue was just way too harsh. Johan chewed at his bottom lip, it wasn't long until he felt the atmosphere around his brother become increasingly hostile. It wouldn't be an understatement to call it a bloodthirsty vibe. Judai stood firm, however, aware that he had just foul-mouthed royalty and he knew the costs of that. He didn't care. He knew he'd be punished, maybe even executed. As he braced himself for the words, he saw Johan step in front of him. The prince's green eyes held a hostile glare as he looked at Jehu. It was threatening, if not violent and full of hate. It was rare for the younger prince to have such an ice-cold glare.

"I swear, Jehu... If you even dare to hurt Judai, I will make sure that Mother and Father suspend your rights as a prince. I will not tolerate you harming a friend of mine."

Jehu froze. He clenched his fist as he looked at his sibling. He grit his teeth. Johan had never been this intimidating. After all, everyone knew he took after Andrea, their mother. Jehu was about to say something, however the threatening aura around his little brother made him bite back his words. It had yet to die down. He soon looked elsewhere, wanting to hear his little brother's calm voice. The one he preferred to hear.

"Judai? You are going to be fine. Just remember the risks of offending royalty... Though, I will not let anyone hurt you. You are a friend, after all." Johan's voice was back to normal. Calm and warm. Jehu's orange gaze went to his brother, seeing the relaxed look in his mint-like eyes and the soft smile on his lips. He couldn't believe that Johan classed someone so low to be a friend. He heard his brother's voice again. "I promise. I know I can trust you. You have a good bond with your friends and monsters, not to mention how nice you were to me. No one really has any right to hurt someone like you."

The brunette seemed shocked, but he also felt a bit flustered. Johan was right though, he did have a good bond with everyone he knew. His warm brown eyes softened as he smiled at the prince. A simple nod came from him. He could trust Johan, he felt safe around him as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Exchange

Judai didn't know what possessed him to say it, but the words came out of his lips. He didn't even regret asking it. After all, he got to hang out with Johan for a while longer!

"Hey, Johan. Why not stay at the Academy for a while? Get away from the castle for a while."

Judai recalled Johan's face perfectly after those words slipped out. The brightened gleam in his eyes, while shocked and the smile that soon formed on his lips. Judai felt himself flush when he thought of how cute Johan's reaction was. He stayed in his daydream for a while before a familiar feminine voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Judai-sama?" Rei was stood there, a concerned look in her brown eyes and on her face. Johan on the other hand was sat on the grand bed as he looked at Judai, a brow raised inquisitively. Judai exhaled and tried to think of something else. Thank god Johan asked a question that got his mind of that reaction.

"How come you have such a large room compared to Rei, Kenzan and Sho?"

Judai grinned as he turned to the prince triumphantly and explained. As a strong warrior, Judai got a good (if not one of the best) rooms in the Academy. His reputation as a fine wielder and fighter had yet to die out and be proven wrong as he rarely lost. Times he did lose, he did it with honour and acceptance. Johan let out a soft _oh_ sound before he heard the brunette's voice chime in. He couldn't help but get slightly flustered.

"Um, Johan? Do you want us to step outta the room while you get changed?"

The bluenette looked over to Rei, who nodded gently and got the message loud and clear. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Judai was about to leave before the prince calmly spoke up. The brunette found the prince's voice to be rather charming, actually.

"You don't have to leave, Judai. After all, aren't we both guys?"

The warrior seemed a bit surprised at the very casual tone the prince had. He halted and shrugged, before nodding in agreement and turning back to look at Johan. He was more comfortable now and reached for the rim of his shirt, then pulled it off.

* * *

He didn't know why, but he had turned away from the prince. As soon as the bluenette's shirt was off and Judai's brown eyes laid their gaze on his rather appealing build, he just lost his cool and almost freaked. He flustered and immediately turned on his heel. The brunette grumbled things under his breath and cursed his urge to turn and watch the prince change. He slid his hand through his orange-tinted part of his hair and noticed Johan's reflection in an oh-so-convenient yet irritatingly placed mirror. He had his back turned, luckily, and was tugging on the white shirt Judai said he could borrow. It surprised the brunette when he saw it fitted, considering how Johan was a bit taller than him... And broader... An exhale escaped the royal's mouth before he turned slightly to look at Judai. He raised an eyebrow when he realised Judai had his back turned to him and only looked at him through the mirror.

"Um... Judai? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Ah, yep." Judai popped the 'p' before he turned to the prince properly. He felt his mouth drop in awe and noticed the bluenette become slightly uncomfortable.

"Does it look _that_ bad?"

"Huh?!" Judai's outburst startled Johan before the brunette started shaking his head vigorously. "NO! It looks great on ya, suits ya."

Judai couldn't really lie to the prince. He looked so appealing right now. The white shirt clung to his build well enough to show it was more leaner than he showed and it hugged his curves perfectly, not too tight on him as well from what the brunette could tell. Johan could move freely in it and it didn't roll up, much to the warrior's disappointment though.

There was an awkward silence between the two males before Judai spoke up again. His voice had gone somewhat timid, much to his unawareness.

"You can, uh, keep those clothes... They, um, don't suit me as much as they do you..."

Johan smiled gently. He tugged the white shirt at the collar slightly before he looked at his reflection when Judai shifted out of the way. He had blue ripped jeans on that held onto his legs well, not too tight and not too loose, black ankle boots that worked well with the overall vibe that anyone could get from him. He thought for a while before his gaze went to the black and blue jacket Judai said he could have. The outer layer of the jacket was black with some blue lining on the arms and lower jacket while the inner layer was an appealing dark blue that could work with anything. He hesitated for a while, but walked over to the bed and picked up the jacket before he slid it on, yet again another perfect fit. He looked at his reflection again and couldn't help but think the outfit looked great. It was surprising to them both that Judai's clothes fitted him, since he was built differently to Judai and he was an inch or two taller than the brunette.

"Thank you..."

Judai raised an eyebrow, making Johan slightly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Oh my fu-... You are _so_ formal man! Like damn dude, ever heard of the term 'casual'?"

"Casual? I just speak how I was raised to, Judai..."

"Yeah, like a fancy-dancy prince. Not a person of... _Low status._ " Judai growled the last words.

"... Well I apologise."

"Ya know what," Judai grabbed Johan's wrist and grinned, "I think it's time for grammar 101, Judai style!"

Johan suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't going to end well, was it?


	4. Chapter 4 - Enter

Rei had come back in the room after the lessons and tried her best to hide her jealousy. She couldn't believe Johan was just waltzing into this Academy like it was no big deal and even worse was that _Judai_ was the one who offered! She raised an eyebrow after hearing some of Johan's improved speech and then to Judai who was grinning and seemed very proud of himself. Judai taught the prince well when it came to their way of speaking. Rei soon frowned however, becoming bitter. She sighed and spoke up, but her voice was filled with jealousy.

"I'm surprised. _Johan_ did well considering you're the teacher. You're terrible when it comes to teaching."

Judai seemed a bit offended, but simply grinned. He didn't hear Rei hiss Johan's name though, for some ungodly reason. Judai looked at her for a while, before he triumphantly placed his hands on his hips and swayed them jokingly. Rei couldn't help but get flustered and immediately was about to protest as soon as Johan walked in. He leaned against the door frame for a while, three mugs in hand. The bluenette raised a brow, aware that he had walked in at the worst time.

"Oh my god!" Rei's voice broke out as Judai continued to mess about. Johan just watched, amused, for a while before he lightly coughed to get the brunette's and blackette's attention. The two immediately stopped and their brown gazes went straight to him. He smiled and shrugged awkwardly before he gestured to the drinks in hand.

"Oh! Drinks are here! Also, how long have you been standing there?" Judai rushed over to the bluenette's side, making the boy slightly jerk a bit before he responded.

"Long enough..." Johan paused and let out a soft sigh and headed over to the glass table before he placed the mugs down. All three, much to the trio's delight, contained chocolate milk. Judai grinned and nodded at the royal before his gaze went to Rei. She had a pout on her lips, annoyed and hating how efficient the bluette was. Johan's voice soon cut in again. "You okay, Rei?"

Johan was rather calm, which further bothered the blackette. Said blackette bit her lip and muttered something under her breath before she responded rather bitterly.

"Oh yeah, I'm _great_. Just _peachy_..." She held her breath for a while before she spoke again. "Just bloody peachy."

* * *

Judai looked at Kenzan and Sho. He had to leave the room with Rei before he tore Johan's head off. The short bluenette seemed rather awkward while the taller blackette just grinned. Kenzan soon spoke up, both mockingly and teasingly.

"So, Rei was getting jealous-don?"

"Was not!" Rei snapped and glared at the door, as if she could see through it and saw Johan. Her expression soured. "Borrowing Judai-sama's clothes and making yourself at home in his room... Royal bastard..."

Judai groaned, then looked to Kenzan. The brunette then decided to somewhat change the subject, which just ended in failure because it looped straight back to Johan's being here.

"Do we tell the guys?"

"Ya mean Jim and Austin?" Sho asked quietly, his voice slightly timid but understanding. Kenzan then looked at the two and raised a brow himself before he spoke up.

"About Johan?"

"Who else?" Judai groaned softly.

"We might have to. It'd be risky for them to find out another way, wouldn't it?" Sho huffed gently. His eyes then gleamed in a kind of dangerous, conniving way. He knew Kenzan liked hanging out with Jim and Aniki. Perhaps bringing Jim here would get Kenzan away from Aniki for a while. "Why don't you guys go get them?"

"True! Also, good idea. Okay, Rei... You're coming with me to get Jim and Austin, aight?" Judai smiled and had a rather enthusiastic atmosphere around him. Rei seemed to brighten up as well, she got to be with Judai after all! Judai then looked over to Sho and Kenzan. "Awesome. Sho, Kenzan... Don't let anyone in my room, alright? We can't have anyone see Johan in there."

"Yessir!" Kenzan grinned and seemed rather proud that Judai had set him to do this.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

While I was stood in Judai's room, I could overhear two voices clearly every few seconds. I could only imagine that it was Sho and Kenzan, two of Judai's good friends. I wouldn't really be surprised, either. It was about ten minutes after that Kenzan's head popped in through the door. He raised a brow and let out a soft whistle of approval.

"Wow, you really do look like us. Aniki's stuff looks freakin' awesome on ya-don."

I stifled a chuckle, Kenzan had a bad habit of saying "don" or "saurus" after his sentences. I smiled at the dinosaur-loving blackette before Sho's head poked into the room. There were also new voices outside.

"Okay, mate. Ya ain't pulling my leg here are ya?" There was a slight twinge to his voice, it wasn't from around this area to be sure. It seemed Southern. Another voice also came into ear-range. Calmer than the other's but also had a twinge. It seemed Western, though.

"Why'd he willingly come here?"

"Uh... Why not ask him yourself? Besides, I offered. He's in my room right now." There was Judai's familiar voice... There were footsteps soon and the door opened a bit more and two more heads came into view. One had a beige skin tone and black hair that seemed to point upwards. He had a bandage over one of his eyes. The visible eye, on the other hand, was like a dark ocean. He had an odd hat, similar to a cowboy's on his head that was a kind of mahogany colour. The other one was a copper skin colour and dark green hair. He had his hair in a dreadlock style with some strange metal clips on his hair which seemed to pull it back. They were like long half-circles. His nose was rather prominent on his face, some would over-exaggerate by saying it took up half his face. His eyes were a pale green. This other male had his brow raised.

I didn't say anything for a while, fearing that they may not approve of my being here. But, I was proven wrong when the beige-skinned male nodded approvingly and his lips contorted into an acknowledging smile. The male tipped his hat gently and introduced himself.

"Name's Jim. Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. I'm a Southern guy."

I smiled at him, glad my assumption was correct. All I did was dip my head a bit before Jim continued to speak, aware I wasn't going to talk until he finished.

"That's Austin O'Brien." Jim gestured to the copper-skinned male, who smiled softly and bowed his head in greeting. "He's from the Western district."

"Johan Anderson..." I introduced myself after noting that Jim had finished speaking. Austin nodded and Jim approached and circled me. He seemed to be trying to learn as much about me as he could. After all, I didn't say where I was from. Would anyone believe me if I say I'm Northern, though my family is from Central? No, probably not. Jim let out a soft 'mm' sound and placed his hand on my head. I couldn't help but being taken by surprise.

"Ya look good in Judai's clothes, suit'cha mate. Oi, Ju."

"Yo?"

"How long's little princey stayin' for?"

"Well, that's up to little princey there."

Jim and Judai grinned while I just groaned at the nickname. I placed a hand on my head and exhaled.

"Preferably until dusk..." Was all I replied.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ebullient

I'm sorry I haven't updated This is a while, but this is because of writer's block and a lack of concentration. I should be fine now, so here is the next chapter of Union!

* * *

 **Judai's POV**

"Preferably until dusk..."

Those three words did nothing else to me but surprise me. I couldn't believe that Johan or 'Little Princey' as we annoyingly called him (which was frankly so obvious, considering the groan he made when we started calling him that. Not to mention the little facepalm he did!), wasn't desperate to head back to his home, the castle any time soon.

"'Till dusk? Ya sure, mate?" Jim asked the question we all wanted Johan to answer for us.

"Absolutely... The castle's a pain to stay in and I honestly don't like staying there. Why'd you think I sneak out so much?" Johan had a slight tinge to his voice, but it was a hard one to pick up on. It wasn't Central though... But, considering Johan slid his hand through his teal locks and had a rather serious look in his gaze, I'd say he wasn't kidding. The bluenette was obviously holding back a groan, but we all saw his face contort when he mentioned the castle.

"Ain't it your home though?" Jim raised a brow.

"Yeah, but.. I can't stay there, air's way too stifling..."

"Ah, so you'd lie a slice of our life then, mate? The life of warriors and lower classes then?"

I noticed my face scrunch up from my reflection in the mirror, I hated when people used that term to describe us. _Lower classes._ Johan and Jim noticed as well, as they both cleared their throats. Jim simply apologised quietly under his breath, I barely heard his voice... Johan tugged at the collar of the jacket I let him have and mumbled something under his breath. Thank the gods I know how to read lips. " _No one's lower than anyone..._ " was what he said.

"Bullshit." I hissed, noticing Johan jerk a bit. His head was now up, now down and his green eyes seemed a bit wider. I knew I startled him, but I couldn't really contain myself. I just continued, knowing I'd end up hurting him on accident. "There are people lower than us, and that's the goddamned rogues."

The teal-haired male went silent, but he eventually nodded in acknowledgement and agreement. I saw the hurt in his eyes though. I was aware I had upset him through my careless words. I held a groan and the temptation to smack myself, but faked a smile when the guys decided to break the silence.

"Anyway, it's close to lunch... I dunno about you, don, but I'm starving!"

I never thought I'd be so quick to change my mind. Thank you, Kenzan!

"God yes! Gimme food!" My voice came out more excitable than I really wanted it to. I couldn't help but notice a small smile form on the corner of Johan's lips and a much more nicer, relieved look in his eyes. Ruby's head perked up when Johan's mood changed and the mention of food had obviously sparked her interest. She let out a soft chirp, but I noticed her content look flatten when I spoke again. "Ah, sorry... No companion monsters allowed in the lunchroom. Academy rules..."

"Don't worry, Rubes... I'll save some food for you, okay?" Johan smiled softly, making Ruby's expression brighten. She called happily and snuggled into the bluenette's shoulder.

Kuriboh let out a soft call and fluttered over to Ruby. They exchanged sounds, as if talking to each other. It seemed like a decent conversation, until they broke into a fight on top of Johan's shoulders. Johan let out sounds of protest as the two monsters scrapped on top of him, scratching at his shoulders, head and neck a few times. It was hard to contain my laughter, which was apparently contagious. Everyone else laughed when I finally broke, including Johan. The two monsters just kept fighting.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After being the battlefield for Ruby and Kuriboh, my shoulders and neck started aching. I could've sworn I felt them lock up and click whenever I moved them. Oh gods, why did I get this happen to me? As we headed downstairs, there were a few growls from Kenzan and Sho. Once again they were arguing about Judai. But this time it was who was going to sit next to him. Eventually, Judai managed to make them quiet after threatening to never let them sit next to him again if they argued anymore.

Jim and Austin had been talking to me quite a lot, we had shared a lot about each other and eventually the words slipped out from my lips that I was a Northern born child, the only one in my family. Jim hesitated, but realised after he heard my accent when I spoke casually. Then, he let out a soft _ahh_ and started asking me about the Northern District. I told him and in return, the Southerner told me about his district. It sounded so pleasant, I couldn't help but want to go visit. Austin told me about his district as well, the Western District sounded great as well and I could tell that Austin loved it there. The way he spoke with passion and the fondness I saw in his eyes proved that. I had noticed Judai glaring at Jim and Austin a few times and then look at me calmly before he finally slowed down and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me along to the front with him. I heard Jim's Southern accent as he made a quick remark, making Judai fluster and growl.

"Ju's getting jealous."

"AM NOT!" Judai snapped, making me flinch a bit. He noticed and apologised before he looked elsewhere and muttered to himself. "I'm not getting _that_ jealous..."

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, having noticed the annoyed pout on the smaller male's lips. My lips had just naturally and instinctively curled into a smile, I even got a glare from Judai, which just made my smile widen. Soon, I was dragged into the canteen. My gaze slid over the area, which was rather quaint; a colouring of silver, blue, red and yellow along with tons of different seats, before I felt a hefty amount of eye staring at me. I couldn't help but look down to hide my uncomfortable expression. Judai noticed the way I acted and growled lowly before he spoke up loud enough for everyone to get the message.

"What? Have you lot never seen a fucking Northerner? He's a transfer, unofficial."

I smiled softly and I knew I had whispered to him "thanks" because he just grinned and placed his arm around my shoulder and mouthed "you're welcome" to me. I blinked for a while, noticing the gazes still lingering on me. I shifted a bit, having realised they didn't believe Judai. My voice just came out and that was when my Northern accent came out very noticeable.

"What're ya staring at?"

Jim bit his lip, he was tempted to say something, but he knew I wasn't going to like it. Austin raised a brow, surprised that my accent hadn't come out like this sooner. Judai on the other just grinned like a Cheshire and watched as the students immediately looked to each other, either gaping or gossiping. Though I could pick out plenty of things they were saying.

"He's cute."

"Wow! We have a Northerner here!"

"Huzzah, we just need an Easterner here now."

"Ahhh! He's _so_ hot!"

"Ugh, that accent though! Perfection!"

I just groaned lightly as we walked to the table. The group all sat down, me in-between Judai and Jim. Austin sat opposite me, along with Kenzan sitting opposite Jim. Sho sat opposite Judai and Rei sat beside Judai. Then, Judai looked at me quietly. I hesitated for a while, before both he and Jim asked the same question.

"What the hell should we call you?"

"Well uh... People in the Northern District used to call me 'Jesse', since 'Johan' didn't really roll with them. So, I just accepted the name... Jehu still brings it up and it's times I'm glad that I had such great people in the Northern District... Not to mention, 'Johan' is a Central name and apparently 'Jesse' was just my Northern name..." Was all I explained.

"Jesse it is then." Judai grinned.

"Alright... I'm gonna hafta get used to that name again, I see..." I chuckled softly.

"Mhm."

* * *

Whew! Chapter 5 done! Hope you all liked it.

Reviews are more than welcome! Also, to keep track feel free to follow/favourite the story! See you all in the next update!


End file.
